


Geronimo

by kathypoison



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, author doesn't know how to tag, clint being used as a weapon, kinda short?, superheros being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathypoison/pseuds/kathypoison
Summary: Fill for the prompt: "stony + 'I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.'"





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted to tumblr. Come find me, give me prompts, talk to me, or just tell me to go to bed bc I need it. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Tumblr: http://bi-revengers.tumblr.com/

Being a part of a superhero team wasn’t something on Tony’s big To-Do List in life, yet here he was. 

Second-in-command, or so the others liked to tell him, of the Avengers, Earth’s Mightiest Hero’s. 

Almost everything had changed since he became Iron Man.

There was one thing that hadn’t changed for Tony, though. They were constantly in the news, people speculating what it was that the hero’s did when they weren’t saving the world, the relationships between them, and, of course, who the official leader of the Avengers was. 

It was constantly in debate, and the group themselves had never gone public about the fact that all of them looked to Steve whenever anything needed a big decision made. 

Of course, the decisions that Steve made were good ones, nearly all the time, but Tony would never admit that. 

So, yes, Captain America was the unofficial leader, whether Tony liked it or not.

And, yeah… he liked it. 

His dumb crush on the good Captain meant that he couldn’t be mad about being second-in-command. And, anyway, he liked the way Steve took charge, it always made his heart beat that little bit faster. 

No one knew about his feelings, though. Not even Rhodey, and  _definitely_ not Cap. Steve probably didn’t feel the same. How could he? He was still in love with Tony’s Aunt Peggy, it was ridiculously obvious. 

Oh, and also that fact that Steve  _hated_ him. 

That was quite easy to see. 

He would continuously berate him after missions about being stupid and reckless, not following the plan, or just being Tony, basically. 

Today was no different.

“You need to stick to the plan! You could’ve got somebody killed!” Steve yelled, flailing his arms about, wearing his ‘Captain-America-is-disappointed-face’. Tony had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I was sticking to the plan! You said to cover Clint, and I did!” Tony argued, flopping down on the sofa in the common room. Steve stood beside the couch, fists clenched. 

“I said cover Clint, not use him as a weapon!”

“He’s fine, aren’t you, Clint?” Tony called over his shoulder. Clint gave a thumbs up from where he was sat at the kitchen table with six ice packs on various places on his body. 

“I don’t care, using a person as a weapon, with civilians around was dangerous, and not only could you have hurt Clint, you could’ve hurt someone else, you could’ve hurt  _yourself_. You’re reckless and it needs to stop, or…” Steve paused, and Tony frowned. 

“Or, what? You’ll kick me out? Hate to break it to you, Capsicle, but this is my tower. It’s my name on the lease, honey, so good luck with that.” Tony began to walk away, but then he stopped, and turned back to face Steve. “You, know, I get that you hate me, I do, but this is my team too, and I deserve to be here just as much as any of you do, and I–”

“What?” Steve interrupted, looking  _very_ confused. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, I’m a part of this team–” 

Steve cut him off again. “No, no, I know, I just…” Steve paused, licking his lips. “What do you mean, ‘I hate you’?” 

Tony laughed humorlessly. “I think you know what I mean, Cap. You’re always on my back about everything, after every mission, it’s, ‘don’t do this, don’t do that, don’t be stupid’. You could be a bit less obvious about it!” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Tony felt his eyes burning. No way was he going to cry about this. 

Steve still looked like Tony was talking in a foreign language. 

“I don’t hate you, Tony. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

It was Tony’s turn to be confused. “What?” 

Steve sighed, and moved closer to Tony. “You… scare me. When you do these reckless things, and you risk your life, and it scares me, because…”

Steve paused, Tony raised his eyebrows. “Because…?”

“Because I don’t want to loose you. I  _can’t_ loose you.” 

Tony understood. “Oh.” 

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Yeah.” 

“ _Oh,”_  Tony said again. “So, you…?”

“Yes, Tony,” Steve grinned, and Tony though he’d never looked more beautiful. Covered in dirt, and suit ripped, and sweaty. “I… like you.”

Tony tried not to let out the face-splitting grin that wanted to spread across his face. “I like you, too.”

“Can I take you out to dinner?” 

“You need a shower first, Cap, but after that, sure.”

Steve had never showered so fast. 


End file.
